Still Waters Run Deep
by Tyrevan
Summary: Bilbo wonders how to tell Thorin that he loves him. Thorin falls for the dump healer Lif. But Lif is the only girl not interested in the King. And well, the King is not amused. Sometimes it needs no words to express the greatest feelings. AU, after BofA, Bagginshield, Dwalin/OC
1. Alive

Hi :)

I don't know where this story is going to lead, but if you have any ideas or critic just let me know :)

Reviews are always welcome :)

Disclaimers: I don't own the Hobbit...

* * *

Still Waters Run Deep

* * *

Thorin tried to open his eyes. It took him a great amount of strength to do so. His eyelids felt like iron and moving them like the most difficult task ever. But he managed. The light that he encountered hurt, but he forced himself to wake. What had happened? Where was he? The last thing he remembered was being out there, on the battlefield with his young nephews, fighting against a great number of orcs. It was warm around him now, and soft. A blanket covered his body, his head rested on a pillow. He lay in a quite comfortable bed.

"He is awake! Look! Go and find the Halfling!" somebody close to him said before he felt a tiny hand squeeze his and a pair of blue eyes appeared over him. The hand vanished to brush a strand of his hair out of his face. It was hard for Thorin to focus on the person hovering above him. It was a girl. A human girl. She had brown hair and a pale face. She smiled down at him. Thorin couldn't help but notice that she was quite beautiful. Suddenly she was gone.

"Wait!" he croaked, his voice hoarse and shaky. "Come back!" but instead of the girl Bilbo Baggins came into view.

"I'm so happy to see you awake, Thorin. You had been unconscious for about four days..."

"What happened?" Bilbo sighed and took Thorin's massive hand in both his small ones. Thorin did not ask this motion, the Hobbit had always been very emotional.

"You had been heavily injured during the battle. But the healers of Lake Town and of the Elves took good care of you. They were able to heal you. All of the company were saved, though Fili and Kili barely survived. But I heard that the line of Durin is strong. And they proved that. They are better now. Currently you are in the settlement close to Dale. Dain rules the Mountain in your absence. Do you need anything, my King?" Thorin wondered at the Halfing's words. His King? Was he really? He remembered Bilbo giving the Arkenstone away...

"Who was that girl?" Bilbo turned to look behind him to find out whom Thorin had meant.

"Oh, that was Lif. She has been here since they found you. She is one of the healers and has taken good care of you...and the others. Thorin, listen. I want to apologize for taking the Arkenstone. I wanted you to see reason, without Bard or Thranduil we all would have perished... I was wrong to do it this way... but I swear I only wanted to help and to see you safe..."

"I know, Bilbo." Thorin sounded weary. "I am the one to apologize. You meant well, I know that. And I said some things... well, I should not have said them..." Bilbo gave him a small smile.

"Then I say let's forget about it. I shall leave you now. You need to rest..." thankfully, Thorin drifted back to sleep. Bilbo waited until the even breathes told him that Thorin was really sleeping before giving him a light kiss on the cheek. His beard brushed against his lips, a feeling he could get used to. Unfortunately he had not told the Dwarf how he felt about him. He had not told him about the affection and he was not sure how to do it. He did not know if those feelings were mutual. So he was afraid to say something. Frowning, he got up and left the house Thorin was bedded in. He went to check on Fili and Kili.

* * *

Lif had been with the Dwarves the whole time. She had quite some talent in healing. Thorin had woken some minutes ago. Bilbo had been so anxious about the King. Lif had seen that and she felt his longing. She was pretty sure the Hobbit was in love with the King, though he did not know for himself. There was something in the small man's eyes that told her so. Now she had gathered a herbal tea and some healing broth and went to sit next to another Dwarf. His name was Dwalin. The other healers were afraid of him, he was stern and cold, like she supposed a warrior to be. He had received a deep cut above his waist, it was healing quite nicely. Yet he still was not able to get up again. Lif liked him. From the beginning they had gotten along very well. He looked up to her and watched her sit down next to him, they tray of food in her lap. She gave him a reassuring smile and placed the tray in front of him. Lif tilted her head. Dwalin did not smile back, at least as far as Lif was able to tell through his frizzy beard. He just gave her a nod.

"Thank you, Lif." she bowed her head and got up, his hand on her wrist made her stop. He did not pull, his hand was just there. "Please, would you stay while I'm eating? Would you like to have the tea?" she pointed with her finger on his chest, then on the tea. "I know it is for me, but you know I don't like it." she made a throwing motion with her hand and laughed silently, her lips curling into a cute smile. "The other healer basically asked me to throw the tea after him." Lif shook her head, amused, and sat back on the bed, watching Dwalin eat his broth.

Dwalin had taken up all his courage. He had fought orcs, warg and a dragon. But he did not dare talk to Lif. He liked her. She was so beautiful to his eyes and her presence was just so soothing. She never talked. The other healers said she was not able to. But she had been there for him every day after the battle. She was the only one who did not seem to be afraid of him. And today he had finally touched her and asked her to stay for a while. And she had done so. He ate the broth she had brought him, but gave the tea to her. She sipped it carefully and watched him with her big, round, blue eyes. Her long brown hair had been tucked away in a loose bun on the back of her head.

"That was good. Thank you Lif. tell me, has Thorin woken up yet?" when she nodded happily he could not help but smile. "That is good. Can I see him?" she skeptically looked at his bandaged torso and sighed. She knew this was important to him. She opened her hands with her palms down and lifted them up and down slowly. "I promise I will take my time and I will be careful..." Lif pointed at herself and then at Dwalin. "And I don't need help. You are too small, you cannot hold me anyway..." she frowned and showed her bare upper arms, revealing some well defined muscles. He pressed his lips together and gave her a nod. "Alright, little one. But will not tell anybody." In mock frustration she slapped his shoulder. He only realized what he had just said when he had already swung he legs over the edge of his bed. "I'm sorry, Lif. I did not mean that." But she just smiled and offered him her hand.


	2. Thorin's grudge

Hey :)

I don't own anything, just my OC.

Enjoy reading :)

* * *

Still waters run deep part II

* * *

Dwalin took Lif's hand without second thought. She was quite strong indeed, and he desperately wanted to see Thorin. She looked a bit worried, and he did not know why, but it made a warm feeling spread through his body. The possible chance of forming a friendship with her almost made him smile. Lif held him tight, his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist. She nodded firmly and in her opinion hopefully encouraging.

They made slow progress, Dwalin did not dare to admit it, but he was in pain and moving was more exhausting for him than he had imagined. Somehow Lif felt his uneasiness and gave him a worried look.

"I'm fine, lass. Just sore. I have been resting for far too long..." she grinned and her gaze told him that she thought he had not been resting long enough at all. After a difficult way to Thorin's room Dwalin stopped in front of the door and breathed in heavily. When he had finally found his composure he straightened his back and preceded. Lif did not bother to throw him a warning look, she knew he would ignore it anyway. With a light knock she opened and helped Dwalin move in.

Thorin had been sleeping again, he needed to recover as quickly as possible. While Dain was ruling the mountain in his absence, he longed to be on the throne himself. But lately another thought had entered his mind. And it circled around a certain young human healer. Lif. Her name was as beautiful to him as her face. He had only seen her for some seconds, but it had been enough. He wanted to see her again, to feel her hand on his skin again and to talk to her. When he had woken up after a fitful slumber he found himself to be alone. Bilbo had apparently left him when he had fallen asleep. Thorin's thoughts only shortly focused on the Hobbit, he was too occupied to think about Lif.

A knock on his door interrupted him and he snapped back to reality. He turned around to face the door.

"Enter." he bellowed in his usual royal manner and waited. The door opened and in came Lif. Thorin broke into a smile at her sight. He was about to say something to her when he realized that she had an arm around her shoulder. Dwalin came into view, her arm around his waist. Without really knowing why he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Why was she holding him? She should better be caring for his wellbeing...

When both stood in front of Thorin Lif gave Dwalin a questioning look and he nodded. With a doubtful frown she let go of his waist and hurried to retrieve a chair for him to sit down. After he had slumped down he inhaled again.

"Hail, Thorin. I'm glad you woke. How are you?" Thorin barely listened to his friend in front of him, his eyes constantly darted to Lif who stood in the back of the room, preparing a tea.

"Fine. Better, really. And what about you? You have been injured as well, as I see." Dwalin grimaced and gestured toward his bandage.

"Nasty cut here, but it's healing quite alright. How are the boys?"

"They are better, I suppose. I can't leave the bed right now, or so the healers say... By the way, Miss... Lif, isn't it?" when Lif heard her name she looked up briefly and gave Dwalin a small smile. Thorin thought it was meant for him and returned it generously. "Why don't you come over and check on my bandages, Miss?" only then she got that Thorin was talking to her, so she took the cups and handed one to each, Thorin and Dwalin. While Dwalin gave her a disgusted look that made her grin Thorin overtly smiled at her and brushed along her hand when she passed him the tea. She pointed to his bandages and shook her head. "Miss Lif, you don't have to be afraid. I'm King, yes, but I am just like any other Dwarf right now. You can freely talk to me. I know I can be intimidating sometimes, but you don't have to worry... Such a beautiful woman like you is in no danger, I can assure you." he gave her his most dashing smile and tried to look impressive despite the bandages around his body. Lif raised her brows and shot Dwalin a glance. The warrior seemed to be impassive, but she had a keen eye for hidden emotion, and if she did not know better she would have said he was angry at Thorin. She tore her view away from Dwalin and shook her head, gesturing toward her mouth. Thorin gave her a stupid stare.

"She cannot talk, Thorin." Dwalin explained and sighed. Still Thorin blinked at her in a not very intelligent looking way.

"Oh." he shook his head. "How do you communicate, then?" Lif huffed and lifted her hands. He was a Dwarf, he should know about _iglishmek_. "Your hands... I see." before he could think about it any further the door to his room opened again and in came Bilbo Baggins.

"Thorin, are you better?" he seemed to be really pleased and smiled, closing the distance between the door and Thorin's bed. The King only nodded, but still stared at Lif. The girl came closer, he hoped for a second that she was coming over for him...to check on him, to care for him. But to his dismay she placed her tiny hand on Dwalin's shoulder and squeezed it. Thorin frowned. Was that an affectionate squeeze? Why was she squeezing Dwalin and not him?

Dwalin first looked to Lif's hand, then up to her face. She smiled at him and nudged her head toward the door. He gave her a short nod and did not hesitate to accept her help. He saw the furious look on Thorin's face. Bilbo was oblivious to all of that, he was just happy that Thorin was better.

"Let's go, lass." she slung her arm around his waist again and leaned in to him. Could it be that she liked him?

* * *

Feel free to leave a review, please :)


	3. Note

Hey Everybody :)

As you can see, this is no new chapter, it is a note.

I'm sorry to tell you that right now I will not continue with this story. I'm moving at the moment and I don't know if or when I'm going to post again.

I wanted to say thank you for reviews, favs and follows and all those who read my story. It has been lovely and your support was very much appreciated.

Thank you.

Your Tyrevan :*


End file.
